Errinerungen des Schnees
by Mira.mind
Summary: Nach einer Mission findet Team 7 ein Mädchen im Wald, das verletzt ist. Als sie aufwacht, besitzt sie keine Erinnerungen an das Geschehene mehr. Doch als sie auf die Such nach diesen macht, begiebt sie sich in große Gefahr.


**Info: _diese Fanfiction ist aus wechselnden perspektiven geschrieben, sollte aber trotzdem gut nachvollziehbar sein :) (im nächsten Chapter werden die Sichtweißen genauer erläutert (; )_**

**_Disclaimer: ich habe weder Rechte an Naruto noch verdiene ich Gled damit. Nur der Charakter Ayama gehört mir_**

**_Beschreibung Story:_**

**_Nach einer Mission findet Team 7 ein Mädchen im Wald, das verletzt ist. Als sie aufwacht, besitzt sie keine Erinnerungen an das Geschehene mehr. Doch als sie auf die Such nach diesen macht, begiebt sie sich in große Gefahr._**

**_Mein Char:_**

**_Name: Ayama Misame_**

**_Alter: 18_**

**_Aussehen: schulterlange, braune, leicht gelockte Haare, schlank, türkise Augen (normal, da komm ich später dazu), 1.78 m groß_**

**_Das wars Anfangs von meiner Seite. Viel Spaß beim lesen :)_**

Prolog:

Ich sah das Nichts. Eine nie endende Leere vor meinen Augen. Ich atmete schwer und die Schmerzen wurden stärker. Ich war benommen, atmete schwer, konnte nicht klar denken, aber trotzdem stach der Schmerz in meinem ganzen Körper wie tausend heiße Nadeln. Ich war lange durch den Wald gelaufen, hoffend auf jemanden zu treffen. Ich war erschöpft und besaß fast kein Chakra mehr. Bald würde es vorbei sein. Und was mir beigebracht wurde vergaß ich. Die Regeln und Gebote. Doch In der Ferne nahm ich Schatten wahr. Sie standen da, regungslos und angespannt. Es war wie ein Wunder, doch langsam verließen mich meine Kräfte. Meine Beine knickten ein und eine jemand fing mich auf als alles schwarz wurde.

Kapitel 1:

Es war die erste erfolgreiche Mission seit langem, die Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke erledigt hatten. Sie beschlossen, obwohl sie in einigen Stunden zuhause sein könnten, dennoch eine Nacht im Wald zu lagern.

Am nächsten Morgen war das Feuer, das sie am Vorabend entfacht hatten, erloschen und es hatten sich kleine Eiskristalle an Sakuras Wimpern gebildet als sie erwachte. Es war einer der kältesten Winter seit langem. Die Hokage Tsunade hatte es so vorrausgesagt, wobei sie nur belächelt wurde. Aber Sie hatte recht behalten. Sakura beschloss noch ein wenig Holz zu holen um erneut ein Feuer zu entzünden und das Lager zu wärmen. Die Rosahaarige warf sich ihren langen, braunen Mantel um die Schultern und verließ ihr Lager.

Als sie nach mehreren Stunden zurückkam waren Sasuke und Naruto schon wach. "Wo warst du so lange?" fragte der Schwarzblau Haarige Ninja, Sasuke Uchiha, genervt. Sie ignorierte es stumm, obwohl sie nichts lieber getan hätte als ihm zu antworten. Ihre Gefühle für ihn hatten sich seit ihrer Zeit in der Ninja-Schule nicht geändert. Sie liebte ihn immer noch. " Willste auch was? Is voll lecker!" sagte der blondhaarige Junge, Naruto Uzumaki, mit einem Lächeln, ihr ein Stück Gebäck entgegen haltend. " Ähm... Danke." antwortete sie und nahm es entgegen.

Als es wärmer war als am Morgen und die Sonne durch die mit Eiszapfen bedeckten Baumkronen schien, gingen die drei los. Sie stampften schon eine Weile durch den tiefen Schnee, als Sasuke stehen blieb und ihnen ein Zeichen gab das selbe zu tun. In der Stille hörte man es Rascheln und knacken, als ob der Wald leben würde, aber es hüpfte nur ein Eichhörnchen aus den Ästen. Dennoch ging der Schwarzäugige in seine Kampfstellung und aktivierte sein Sharingan."Sasuke" wisperte die Jüngere " Das war nur ein Tier, da ist nichts" Doch noch während sie diese Worte gesagt hatte, mit einer Sicherheit, dass man ihr alles geglaubt hätte, kam eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten der Bäume und wankte langsam auf sie zu. Im Licht, das durch das Blätterdach schien erkannten sie ein Mädchen. Es musste circa 18 sein, hatte schulterlange, braune Haaredie sich an den Spitzen leicht lockten. Einzelne Strähnen klebten ihr am Hals und an der Stirn. Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen blickten trüb und fast leblos gerade aus. Sasuke blickte in ihre Pupillen und löste die Kampfhaltung auf. Fragend sahen sich Sakura und Naruto an. Sasuke murmelte etwas unverständlich vor sich hin. Das Mädchen machte noch einen letzten Schritt in ihre Richtung und schien zu fallen als ihre Beine einknickten, doch ein anderer Ninja sprang aus den Baumwipfeln und fing das bewusstlos gewordene Mädchen auf bevor es auf dem Boden aufkam und legte es sanft in den Schnee. Kakashi. "Sakura, komm bitte schnell her" sagte der grauhaarige Ninja, von dem man stehts nur ein Auge zu sehen bekam mit seiner ruhigen Stimme. Als Sakura zögernd näher kam verstand sie sofort warum. Das Mädchen war überdeckt mit schweren Verletzungen. An ihrer Seite klaffte ein Loch, das womöglich von einem Schwert verursacht worden war. Sie musste hart gekämpft haben, denn in ihrem Gesicht klebte Blut, das nicht ihres zu sein schien. Sie war scheinbar tagelang barfuß durch den Wald geirrt. Die Rosahaarige versuchte sie notdürftig zu heilen, so wie Tsunade es ihr beigebracht hatte. Als ihr Chakra fast verbraucht war, kam Naruto zu ihr. Er hielt ihr Hände und gab ihr etwas seines Chakras. Sakura wurde trotz der Kälte warm, als seine Hand die ihre berührte. Als sie das Mädchen geheilt hatte, nam der Grauhaarige sie auf den Rücken und Team 7 eilte nach Hause, in das Dorf im Wald, Konoha, zurück.

Ich fühlte mich unwohl. Zwar war die eisige Kälte verschwunden und um mich herum war alles warm und weich. Ich öffnete meine Augen einen Spalt, doch schloss sie von grellem Licht geblendet wieder. War ich tot? Ich wollte mich bewegen, aber sofort stachen Schmerzen in meiner Seite. Okey ich war wohl doch nicht tot. Ich öffnete erneut meine Augen. Ich lag in einem kleinen Zimmer. Die Wände waren weiß. Genau wie der Boden und die Bettwäsche. Ob ich doch...? Nein ganz sicher nicht!

Nach einer Weile kam ein blonder Junge herein. Er war viel leicht ein oder zwei Jahre jünger als ich. " Hey, sie ist aufgewacht!" schrie er in den Gang. "Naruto sei leise verdammt nochmal! Das ist ein Krankenhaus!" antwortete ein rosahaariges Mädchen mit einem verärgerten Ton in ihrer Stimme. Ein Junge im selben Alter stand neben ihr. Seine Blick durchbohrte mich. Seine Augen erzählten Geschichten voller Leid und Tod. Der Schmerz in ihnen war... Nein es war kein Schmerz. Es war Hass. Es schauderte mich. Und es wurde erneut alles schwarz.

Am Waldrand standen zwei Personen auf einer Mauer. Sie schauten auf Konoha herab. Der eine hatte blonde Haare, die ihm über ein Auge fielen. Sein langer Mantel wehte im Wind. " Und wenn sie redet?" bemerkte er in die Stille hinein. " Wird sie nicht" sagte der andere in ernstem Ton. Seine Haare waren so schwarz wie seine Augen. " Gut." antwortete der Blonde und sie verschwanden im Abendrot.

**So das war das erste Chapter meiner ersten Fanfiction. Oha... So viele ersten Male. Ich entschuldige mich wenn der Schreibstil etc. ausbaufähig sein sollte. Falls es euch gefalln hat, oder auch nich, lasst n Review da und schreibt kontruktive Kritik in die Kommentare.**

**Lg Mira.x3**


End file.
